


The Box of Sins

by SexualPizzaBox, SlashPrincess



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom!Delirious, Light BDSM, Lots of sassines, M/M, top!Ohm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexualPizzaBox/pseuds/SexualPizzaBox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashPrincess/pseuds/SlashPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohm buys a package for Delirious which contains some... interesting content.<br/>The sinning begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box of Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for our sassy guys being kinky. :D 
> 
> Follow us on tumblr for more Banana Bus Squad content:  
> SlashPrincess: http://johlockedslashprincess.tumblr.com  
> SexualPizzaBox (also known as Weetiebel): http://weetiebel.tumblr.com/

“Why are you being so nice to me today?” H2O Delirious mumbled, looking into the beautiful light amber eyes of his partner.

Ohmwrecker snorted. “I’m always nice to you.”

“Right, except you don’t take me out to dinner, a movie and then take me back home to find you’ve bought me a new Xbox game every day.” Ohm kept on a mastered poker face, staring into the ocean blue eyes of Del; piercingly beautiful, yet frightening. “What are you hiding?”

“How intuitive of you. How’d you know I was hiding something?”

“I know all, Ryan, what do you expect?” Del chuckled. Throwing his arms up into the air dramatically and smiling wickedly, showing off a dimple on the left side of his pale cheek. Ohm giggled softly, watching the childish act unfold before him. “Seriously though, what’s wrong?”

“You’re going to hate me.”

“I could never hate you… okay, maybe I could if I found you had killed my family and put them in a small gift box addressed to me.”

“You’re so grim.” Del laughed at this statement. Exposing Ohm’s squeamish side was hilarious. “No, actually, look in here. I bought these the other day and wondered, if, well…”

Del looked at the medium sized cardboard box Ohm had picked up from the table-top. He raised an eyebrow towards Ohm who gazed back at him with burning tawny eyes, frantic for him to open the parcel. Tormenting Ohm, he opened it slowly, stripping it of all the duct tape before opening the box to find more wrapping. “For fuck sake, let me do it slow-couch.” Ohm ripped aggressively into the wrapping to find the toys he was so worried about. Bondage toys.

Del stared for far too long, taking in the sight his boyfriend had given him. They stood there in silence before Del broke it with a cough- getting his throat clear.

“Okay.”

“What?”

“I said okay, let’s try this stuff out.” Ohm looked at him, almost in astonishment.

“Are you serious, Delirious?”

“Yes, let’s do it.” Del, laughing slightly at the rhyme, started to walk to the bedroom; eager to get the session going.

They sat on the bed, staring at the content of the box. There was an orange gag, a whip of some sorts, handcuffs, rope, a blindfold, a feather, a vibrator and anal beads. “How much did you fucking buy…?”

“It was with a set, okay, I didn’t really look at the content.”

“And why the fuck is there a feather.” Del laughed. He couldn’t believe Ohm had done this, and it kind of turned him on.

Before Ohm could finish explaining why the feather was there, Del stroked Ohm’s knee- distracting him. Then the lazily placed hand moved to Ohm’s inner thigh and finally rested on his crotch. Raising an eyebrow, Ohm grabbed Del and attached his lips onto the younger man’s and caused Del to fall into the sheets below.

“Fuck me you asshole.” Del whispered into Ohm’s ear, grappling his back with his nails. He felt Ohm shiver, taking in shaking breathe. "Isn't that what you want to do?"

"Yes." Ohm replied in a breathy whisper. "Of course, I wanna fuck you, right into tomorrow."

"Then what are you waiting for, Ryan?"

"Waiting for you to shut the fuck up." Ohm smirked. Laying himself roughly on top of Del, kissing him passionately.

Del laughed to the kiss, but stopped abruptly when Ohm bit on his lip harshly; it hurt. He could taste his own blood, mixing with the saliva and he loved it.

"What if I don't shut up?"

Ohm hummed into Del's skin. "I'll just have to make you."

"I’mnotgonnashutupI’mnotgonnashutup." Del chanted.

“You bitch."

Ohm migrated to Del's neck where he nibbled on the already semi-sensitive skin creating bruises and breaking skin. All the while, he played with Del's hips, rubbing his clothed abdomen and rimming the rough edge of his trousers.

Del involuntarily whimpered but the smile didn't fade away from his face and neither from his voice. "What's taking you so long, baby? You bought all this stuff and now you're just kissing me."

"Well, first we gonna get you out of these clothes." Ohm raised an eyebrow and stripped Del down, top first all the way down to Del's underwear which he teasingly pulled down; kissing the tip of Del's dick as he did so.

Del hummed, licking his bruised lips. "And now?"

Ohm went to the collection laid out on the end of the bed - still hidden in the box. He grabbed the handcuffs and blind fold; swirling them around his fingers.

"You look so bad ass right now." Jon chuckled. "Should I be afraid of you?"

"Mhmm." Ohm whispered as he bent Del over into doggy style and slipped the blindfold over his head gently. "Very afraid."

Del rested on his elbows, his breath slightly speeding up with the cover over his eyes. It took some of his confidence away, but he knew Ohm would be compassionate. He always was.

"Give me your hands baby."

"Make me."

Ohm bit into Del's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, spinning Del around. Ohm managed to get one handcuff around Del's wrist before looping it through the bedframe and attaching it to the other, Del now facing him. "Now I’ve got you."

"You're still not scary at all."

Ohm laughed a menacing laugh, licking Del's ear softly. "Do you wanna know what the feather is used for?" He whispered lowly.

Ohm's cock was rubbing over Del's thighs, Del was almost painfully throbbing. "Yes, sir." He said, hesitating a bit, tasting the word on his tongue. "Is that what you want me to say?"

"Perfect, baby."

Obtaining the feather, Ohm used it by stroking Del's armpit and then locating it to his feet where he wiggled it.

Del got surprised by the response of his body and tugged on the handcuffs, causing the metal bedframe to clank. "You motherfucker." He hissed, giggling slightly under his breath as he tried to get away from the sensation.

"Oh you like that, little man?" Ohm blow lightly on his ear. Moving the feather down his torso he eventually got to Del's penis where he lightly brushed his tip and moved down his shaft, precum causing the feather to become wet.

Del's breathe got stuck in his throat, he kept on wriggling, hurting the skin on his wrists. "You're a bitch."

"Ah, now, now Jonathan, we don't need that kind of language." Ohm picked the orange gag and tied it around Del's mouth. "That's punishment."

Del growled, tasting the rubber stuffed in his mouth. He didn't know what to expect from the gag, but it was definitely bigger than he thought.

"Hm, what else do I have in this goody box of mine? Oh, I know." Ohm grabbed the vibrator, turning it on. "Can you hear what this is little man?"

A wave of heat poured over Del's body, he could almost feel the vibrations, swirling the air. He nodded his head and hummed on the gag.

Ohm leaned over Del. He took the vibrator and ran it down Del's body, slowly flicking his nipples with the device.

Del wanted to yell at him, he wanted to tell him he was a bitch, a son of an ass, but instead he was moaning and squirming and almost crying with pleasure.

Ohm smiled wickedly, moving the vibrator to his penis lightly before then pushing down slightly on it.

"Fa oo." Del growled, biting on the rubbery thing in his mouth, his body tensing.

"Hmm, what was that baby?"

Del didn't respond, he knew it wouldn't make any sense even if he did.

Ohm rubbed the vibrator in circles on Del's dick, kissing it as he went. He gripped the whip with his other hand and lightly brushed it along Del's body, only flicking it slightly to get Del used to the sensation.

It was becoming too much for Del. His cock was aching, his skin was burning and there were tears of frustration gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Seeing the expression on Del's face, Ohm took the vibrator off. "Do you wanna say something baby?"

Del hummed in response, nodding slightly.

Ohm took the gag off slowly and threw it across the room. "Maybe I like hearing you speak more than I thought I did."

Del slowly closed and opened his mouth a few times, hurting a bit. "Of course you do."

Ohm kissed him softly, turning back on the vibrator resting on Del's crotch and going to the bedside table to get lube from.

"What are you doing Ryan?" Del’s cock twitched under the vibrations.

"Well," Ohm mumbled. "I'm doing you."

Del kissed Ohm’s neck, feeling high on excitement. "Do me more, please." He moaned helplessly to his ear.

"Only If you plead." Ohm whispered back. Slapping Del's torso with the whip lightly and pressing harder on the vibrator.

Del let out a shaky snort, watching Ohm with hunger in his eyes. "I'll do whatever you want me to baby."

Ohm nearly came in his underwear then. He let out an unstable breath in response before licking Del's vibrating shaft, splitting his legs further open.

Del cried out in desperation, being on verge of coming, if he weren't out his mind he would've told Ohm to stop, but right now... he was losing it. "Please."

"What do you want me to do baby?" Ohm teased, slowly circling the vibrator

"Let me come," Del whimpered, shutting his eyes tight, feeling like he could explode any second.

"And what if I say no, little man?"

"I'm gonna die."

Ohm laughed at the statement knowing how over dramatic Del was. He found it so endearing. Ohm stopped the vibrator and got out the last two items in his box of wonders. Rope, and anal beads. "Hmmm, my, my, what could I do with these?"

Del whined, the frustration of not being able to come nearly made him cry. He didn't feel like he would be able to form coherent sentences anymore.

Ohm, studied the rope for a while but then threw it off the bed - the only thing he could really achieve from it was rope burn, which nobody wanted. Then he eyed the anal beads and looked towards Del.

"Fuck you." Del mumbled as Ohm kept him waiting, he could hear Ohm moving but had no idea what he was doing due to the blindfold.

"More like fuck you."

That was something Del couldn't argue about. So he let his mouth close, waiting impatiently for what Ohm prepared for him next.

Ohm lubricated Del’s ass and his hands up before switching the vibrator on and slowly let it caress his dick. Then Ohm circled Del's little pink muscle between his butt cheeks; watching the hungry hole open and close as it begged to be penetrated.

"Oh you want it, don't you?"

Ohm kissed Del's belly button as he slipped a finger in, Del's ass already inviting another one.

Del's spine arched and he bucked immediately on Ohm's fingers desperate to feel something, anything.

"Desperate, are we baby?"  Ohm slipped the second finger in. Del's reaction was causing his clothed dick to suffocate against his trousers.

"Fuck me." He pleaded. "Please."

"Very desperate." Ohm laughed. He grabbed the anal beads that he had set aside, lubing them up. "Wanna use your anal beads little man?"

"I wanna use your cock." Del breathed out, disappointed by the loss of Ohm's fingers.

"How boring." Ohm chuckled, lying. His untouched cock was as happy as could be that Del had decided that. Ohm unzipped his pants and unbuttoned his underwear; prodding his hard dick against Del's tight muscle.

"Yes," Del moaned, he caught hold of the bed frame, moving closer to Ohm, searching for more contact with him.

Throbbing, Ohm slowly inserted his dick into Del's asshole.

Del hissed slightly, his muscles trying to stretch enough for Ohm's hard cock, but he didn't mind the pain, he was loving every second of it.

Ohm let out a shaky breath and smiled before gently taking off Del's blindfold. "Fuck this bondage stuff, this is way better."

Del blinked to the light, glad to see Ohm's face again. He bit his lip. "Fuck me, Ryan. Fuck me hard."

“Of course.” Ohm kissed Del passionately, pressing hard against the younger male as he started to move faster inside him.

Del sucked on Ohm's bottom lip, whimpering to the kiss. Ohm was pounding right into his prostate, making him see stars with his every move.

Ohm could feel Del's walls tighten as Del became closer to coming. "Fuck, Jon."

"Shut up." He breathed, feeling the orgasm working up its way through his system.

 Ohm laughed a jagged laugh as he felt Del shiver beneath him.

"Touch me, please." Del whined.

Hearing the plead Ohm grabbed the vibrator he had dropped and turned it up, pressing it hard against Del's dick. "Come on baby, cum for me."

Del cried out as he started to violently shake against Ohm, his toes curling involuntarily. He slammed his eyes shut as he felt his sperm spurted from his cock.

Ohm groaned lowly into Del's mouth as he heard his scream. Rocking once more, he came onto Del’s belly.

Del was still whimpering lightly as Ohm collapsed onto his limp, sticky body.

Ohm kissed Del's ear, bringing the younger boy into an embrace.

“I'm gonna kill you once you take these motherfuckers off." Del laughed, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh shit yeah, guess I’m never taking the handcuffs off then."

"Oh, my poor subscribers. You're gonna make them cry."

Ohm laughed, kissing Del's lips before undoing the cuffs. "So we didn't use the anal beads and rope. Guess what we'll be doing tomorrow?"

"Using it on you?" Del smiled innocently.

"You asshole." Ohm giggled, squeezing him tighter. "But you can do whatever you wanna."

"Oh, I will use them on you then." The innocent smile slowly turned into something devilish. He brought his face closer to kiss him once more.

"I'm so happy, right now." Del mumbled. "I'm so happy to have you."

"I'm happy to have me too."

“You bitch." Del laughed with him and slapped his butt.

"And I guess I'm happy to have you too." Ohm giggled, rolling his eyes. “Very happy.”

Ohm watched the other male yawn and rub his right eye causing Ohm to yawn himself. "I guess this is good night then, sleepy head. Night baby-bear."

Del smiled, kissing Ohm’s cheek. "I guess it is. Good night, baby-bunny."

Del turned the light off and the darkness caved in. It wasn’t the scary kind of darkness, no, it was cosy.

Del laid there, thinking. He guessed they didn’t really need the bondage stuff at all to have a good time, no, all he needed was Ohm and he was happy for the rest of his life.

Turning in the dark he faced Ohm, who had drifted unsurprisingly off into the world of dreams.

“Thanks for the awesome day.” He whispered lightly, careful not to wake the sleeping lover. “And I am so glad it wasn’t a small gift box addressed to me with my family inside.”

Laughing softly at his own joke Del kissed Ohm lightly on the head before falling asleep cosily under his partner’s arm. Lying together among a sea of bondage toys.


End file.
